


Il peso della colpa

by MitsukiSirya



Series: Angel [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia piccola personale visione dei sentimenti di Aro verso sua sorella Didyme, sulle sue scelte e tutto il resto in merito.<br/>***<br/><i>Pazzo.</i><br/>Sei solo un pazzo, Aro, ecco cosa sei.<br/>[...]<br/>E se hai sacrificato l’unica cosa che ti legava ancora a te stesso e l’unica ragione di vita di Marcus per una strana sete di potere, beh, allora… Allora non ti resta altro che accrescere quel potere, di più, ancora di più, ai limiti dell’avarizia e della pericolosità, e non ne hai mai abbastanza e non sarai mai soddisfatto di ciò che sei e di ciò che hai, perché sarai sempre alla ricerca di un pezzo migliore, e poi di uno ancora migliore, e poi infine di <i>quel</i> pezzo migliore che non arriva e che non arriverà mai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il peso della colpa

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: probabile OOC di Aro, o quantomeno la storia parte dal presupposto di un Aro diverso che a suo modo si mostra però in linea con il canon. E lo stile è… Strano, a volte le parole si accavallano, ma mi piaceva quindi l’ho lasciato così.

**Il peso della colpa**

 

“Fratellone, cosa posso regalare a Marcus per i nostri vent’anni insieme?”

Didyme ti guarda e sorride ed è _così bella_. Non puoi fare a meno di sentirti felice – è il suo dono, lo sai, ma forse lo saresti anche senza.

“Vuoi che pensi a qualcosa per te, mia cara?” chiedi, sorridendo a tua volta.

Lei saltella, entusiasta, e poi ti abbraccia e corre via, di nuovo dal suo Marcus o forse altrove. Ha la mente così distratta ed _entusiasta della vita_ che ti chiedi come possa ancora camminare e non volare.

Così _leggera_ , sia nei pensieri che nella figura esile; lei, così _candida_ anche da umana, con quei capelli biondi diversi da quelli scuri di tutti gli altri e gli occhi una volta azzurri e la pelle ora diafana che era bianca anche prima nonostante il caldo sole greco.

 _Armoniosa con il mondo_ , ti ritrovi a pensare.

 

***

 

Hai paura che prima o poi te lo strappi via.

Quando sei lontano dalla tua sorellina, rifletti su Marcus e sulla sua completa felicità. Pende dalle sue labbra e lo sai, _lo sai_ che non ne può fare a meno.

Dopotutto Didyme riesce a far sorridere anche quel testone di Caius – e riesce pure a spazientirlo, il che è incredibile, perché con il suo dono lui dovrebbe provare solo allegria mentre lei è nei dintorni.

 _Marcus_.

Caius ti ha creato, con in testa sogni di gloria e progetti, ma poi ha trovato la sua Athenora e il testimone è passato a te.

E tu hai trovato Marcus. Il suo dono è così _utile_ ; leggendo i legami fra le persone e i vampiri riesce ad indicarti i punti di debolezza e le leve su cui far perno per separarle e per convincere i singoli a stare dalla _tua_ parte…

Non potresti pensare ad un futuro senza di lui.

 

***

 

Quando hai proposto la tua idea a Didyme lei si è messa a saltellare, come suo solito. Con pazienza l’hai riportata alla realtà, l’hai aiutata con la scelta del vestito, con la scelta dell’artista stesso, con ogni più piccolo preparativo.

E hai assistito alla realizzazione del quadro.

Didyme indossa una veste greca, una di quelle che andavano di moda quando è stata trasformata. Siede su un prato candido e ha Roma sullo sfondo, mentre un raggio di sole le colpisce la parte sinistra del viso e si spezza in mille scintille.

Il pittore non commenta e si limita a far scivolare i colori sulla tela; l’hai esaminato personalmente e lui sa quanto gli convenga rimanere zitto e considerare quell’incarico un’inaspettata fortuna, dato il compenso generoso. Sa anche che se parla tu lo verresti a sapere, e lui sarebbe ucciso.

Il quadro, una volta finito, sembra risplendere anche del potere della tua sorellina, come se lei lo avesse infuso nelle sfumature.

 

***

 

Sai che Didyme è uno spirito libero, che vorrebbe tanto esplorare il mondo e riempirlo di gioia e profumo.

Non ti eri reso conto dell’intensità dei suoi sentimenti contrastanti, però.

“Sono un vampiro, ne ho bisogno.” ti dice, per una volta nervosa, per una volta quasi insicura “Ma non lo sopporto, Aro, tu puoi vederlo, non lo sopporto!”

E tu l’hai visto, sì, l’hai visto quando lei è scivolata piano nella tua stanza e ti ha preso una mano e te l’ha _mostrato_.

“Come posso non sentirmi un mostro, quando ogni singolo essere umano che uccido è felice della sua morte per mano mia?”

“Non devi farti una colpa di questo, Didyme…”

“Non ce la faccio più.”

“E cosa vorresti fare?”

Stare nella stessa stanza con tua sorella e non provare allegria è così strano che ti destabilizza.

Una Didyme non felice non è una Didyme _reale_ , non può esserlo. Lei è come un sole che brucia e vi nutre ogni giorno; con il suo potere non funzionante, ti senti quasi _perso nel buio_.

“Proverò qualcosa di nuovo.” ti risponde, prima di andarsene senza lasciarti il tempo di replicare.

La vedi soffrire e qualcosa si spezza, dentro di te.

 

***

 

E’ necessario.

Te lo ripeti, più e più volte. Non hai parlato con nessuno del tuo piano, della tua idea, del tuo _folle tarlo._

Ma è necessario.

_Marcus è necessario._

E Didyme te lo sta portando via.

Non puoi fare altrimenti, e come potresti? Senza Marcus, senza il suo dono, qualsiasi altra congrega vi potrebbe distruggere in poco tempo. Non hai ancora raccolto abbastanza talenti e poi… Non sei pronto.

Non sei ancora pronto a fare a meno di Marcus.

Ma il passo che devi fare stride con le tue ossa e ti spezza il cuore fermo. Lei è _tua sorella_ ; è la fonte di gioia del gruppo, _letteralmente_ , e non sai come potrai vivere senza di lei d’ora in avanti.

_Ma è necessario._

 

***

 

Didyme ti osserva e, se potesse, piangerebbe.

I suoi occhi sono dorati, strani, alieni. Tutto è strano in lei, tutto stona; lei, dai capelli biondi in mezzo alle teste brune; lei, dalla pelle candida e dall’amore smisurato.

Lei, che era una Dea mortale prima ancora che il suo cuore si fermasse per sempre.

E che ha scelto una strada diversa, una _dieta_ diversa – l’oro, l’oro dei suoi occhi ti accusa, mentre è bloccata dai due vampiri che hai assoldato; l’oro ti circonda e non ti senti felice, no, _l’oro è diventato il colore che odi di più._

“Perché?” ti chiede, con la voce spezzata.

“Me lo stavi portando via.” ti costringi a rispondere; anche tu, se potessi, staresti piangendo.

E’ sempre sbagliato quando Didyme non è felice, è sempre sbagliato ed è come spegnere il sole.

_Tu stai per spegnere il sole._

“Lui è necessario. Ho cercato di spiegartelo.”

Lei chiude gli occhi e le sue labbra tremano.

“Quindi muoio per ragioni politiche.”

“Mi dispiace.” dici “Mi dispiace, Didyme, mia adorata sorella.”

Non dice niente. Non si muove, una statua consacrata agli dei che tu offri in sacrificio.

Ti giri e corri via; non ce la fai a vederla morire.

 

***

 

Quando con Marcus e Caius spegni la vita di quegli umili servi che hai ingannato poco prima, la rabbia non smette di corroderti dentro comunque.

La senti pulsare al posto del cuore; vorresti strapparti dalla tua stessa pelle e urlare, urlare, chiedere pietà e trovare un modo per riavere Didyme con te.

Guardi Marcus e capisci davvero come il mondo si possa essere spento del tutto.

Lui è comunque al tuo fianco, e tu, schiacciato dal peso della tua colpa, inizi a fare sorrisi falsi, a nutrirti di bugie e a collezionare segreti come pedine.

Speri che colpisca solo te.

Che quella sofferenza infinita ti perseguiti pure, ma che il danno si limiti.

Che prima o poi la vita ritorni negli occhi di tuo _fratello_ ; che lui trovi una ragione per andare avanti.

Non l’hai mai voluto distrutto.

_Lo volevi solo al tuo fianco._

 

***

 

Dieci anni dopo trovi Chelsea e il dolore raddoppia, triplica, si ingigantisce a dismisura e ti porta quasi sull’orlo della pazzia.

Lei è l’alleata più preziosa.

Lei è anche la gemma che ti avrebbe permesso di _lasciare andare_ Marcus, di poterlo vedere felice, di poter sapere che Didyme esiste, è viva, è lontana ma _nel mondo_.

Invece, oltre il danno la beffa.

Oltre la consapevolezza di avere ucciso la tua adorata sorellina per nulla – _per dieci anni_ – grazie a Chelsea scopri anche che l’amore è per sempre.

I vampiri non hanno sentimenti mutabili. I vampiri hanno _Compagni_ e il legame con il proprio Compagno non può essere reciso, neanche da chi ha un potere come quello di Chelsea.

Avresti dovuto rendertene conto prima, quante volte hai letto Caius e hai scorto l’entità del sentimento che lo lega alla sua Athenora? Quante volte l’hai _visto_ , attraverso gli occhi di Marcus?

Eppure non lo credevi così forte, così intoccabile, così _sacro_.

Non l’hai ancora provato sulla tua pelle e, per questo, hai semplicemente dato per scontato che potesse essere sostituito.

 _Pazzo_.

Sei solo un pazzo, Aro, ecco cosa sei.

_“Quindi muoio per ragioni politiche.”_

Ricordi ancora le sue ultime parole, i suoi occhi chiusi e la sua espressione.

E se hai sacrificato l’unica cosa che ti legava ancora a te stesso e l’unica ragione di vita di Marcus per una strana sete di potere, beh, allora… Allora non ti resta altro che accrescere quel potere, di più, ancora di più, ai limiti dell’avarizia e della pericolosità, e non ne hai mai abbastanza e non sarai mai soddisfatto di ciò che sei e di ciò che hai, perché sarai sempre alla ricerca di un pezzo migliore, e poi di uno ancora migliore, e poi infine di _quel_ pezzo migliore che non arriva e che non arriverà mai.

Anche accendendo tutti i fuochi del mondo, non potrai mai ritrovare il tuo sole.

 

***

 

 

La felicità di aver finalmente trovato Sulpicia è scalfita dalla comprensione – oh, allora è _questo_ , questo che si prova a vederla, _lei_ , la tua metà, la tua anima gemella, la persona plasmata per completarti ed essere al tuo fianco _per l’eternità_ …

E’ questo ciò che hai strappato a Marcus.

Improvvisamente capisci che il tuo dolore e il tuo rimorso non è nulla, _nulla_ in confronto alla disperazione e alla rabbia che proveresti se qualcuno tentassi di portarti via Sulpicia.

Improvvisamente capisci davvero ciò che hai fatto alla persona che consideravi il migliore dei tuoi fratelli.

Vacilli – _vacilli!_ Tu, un vampiro! – e vai incontro alla tua amata, stringendola fra le braccia, aggrappandoti a lei come se lei potesse essere la cura ad ogni tuo male.

_Il tuo nuovo sole._

Non c’è bisogno di alcuna parola o spiegazione. Lei _sa_ – sa come qualsiasi vampiro che abbia incontrato il proprio giusto Compagno. Passa le mani dietro la tua schiena e ti stringe di riflesso.

E tu pensi ancora una volta a lei, a Didyme, alla gioia che seminava attorno e alla vita spenta negli occhi di Marcus.

Per un istante, un solo istante, pensi che forse è giunto il momento di andare da Chelsea, di chiederle di recidere quel legame che ancora hai con lei, quella sofferenza che ti riverbera dentro e che non riesci ad ignorare; è come un qualcosa incastrato in gola che si rifiuta sia di uscire che di scendere e ti fa soffrire _così tanto_ …

Poi ricordi che non sarebbe giusto.

Per Marcus, per te stesso, per la vita che hai scelto di portare avanti.

 

***

 

Nel buio delle tue stanze private c’è una cosa che non hai mai mostrato a nessuno, nemmeno a Sulpicia.

E’ un quadro, coperto da un telo nero e nascosto in un armadio; qualcuno potrebbe dire dimenticato, se non ti conoscesse bene. Tu solo sai che è lì come memento, come simbolo eterno della tua vergogna.

Non riesci a dire cosa ti abbia spinto, all’inizio, a nasconderlo. Forse i sensi di colpa, o il rimorso. Sai solo che ora è troppo tardi, non serve a niente e non ti aiuterà comunque, né tantomeno aiuterà Marcus.

Rimane lì, intrappolato nell’ombra, ma a te non serve averlo davanti, perché la tua memoria è perfetta e riesci a richiamare a te non solo ogni sfumatura della tela, ma ogni sfumatura di _quei giorni_.

Didyme resta seduta sul prato e ti guarda sorridendo – sorride _a te_ , che sei _il suo adorato fratellone_ , spandendo gioia tutto attorno e colorando il mondo –, mentre la luce del giorno si spezza sulla sua pelle candida e i suoi occhi sono rossi per l’ultima volta.

Durante i secoli hai sentito tante diverse teorie, le mode sono cambiate così come le religioni, hai trovato persino altri vampiri pronti a seguire le vie della compassione che ti ricordano tanto lei – e forse per quello non sei mai riuscito a guardare Carlisle negli occhi.

E adesso, solo adesso, ripensando ancora una volta a quel quadro e a _lei_ , riesci a trovare la parola perfetta per descriverla.

Didyme, con la sua pelle candida anche da umana e i capelli biondi; una perla rara in mezzo ai colori scuri della Grecia.

Didyme con la sua felicità e con il potere di donarla, di spanderla, di illuminare il mondo.

La sua anima deve essere sopravvissuta alla fine del suo corpo. _Deve_. Lo sai, lo capisci in quell’istante.

Didyme, il tuo rimorso infinito, non può essere altro che quello.

_Un angelo._

**Author's Note:**

> Noticine finali:  
> Sto pensando a qualcosa che si estenda più in là di una semplice one shot, soprattutto perché AMO Marcus e Didyme e ho la necessità fisica di scrivere di loro.  
> E questa one shot, singola, potrebbe essere il preambolo di un qualcosa di più, sappiatelo.  
> Per il momento rimane così. Aro è OOC? Forse, molto probabilmente. Ma ho provato a dare una mia particolare interpretazione al personaggio e spero che si sia capito.  
> In ogni caso, vorrei citare la bellissima fanfiction [Luminosity](http://luminous.elcenia.com/). E’ inglese, ed è stata la prima fanfiction che mi sono letta nonostante la lingua diversa, che mi ha coinvolto così tanto da tenermi incollata allo schermo. Non c’entra nulla con la storia che ho scritto ora (o meglio, diciamo che ha perfezionato la mia idea dei Compagni, anche se già lo pensavo), ma ha ispirato in larga parte quella che forse scriverò poi e che ora è nella mia testa, e merita assolutamente. Quindi boh, io la spammo a caso <3


End file.
